


The Call

by Tooti_Fruity



Series: Cacophony and Entropy and Apathy In NYC [5]
Category: Futurama
Genre: Angst, Fry finally stands up for himself, Homophobia, Kind of Happy ending?, Less OOC than the last one guys I swear, M/M, implied emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooti_Fruity/pseuds/Tooti_Fruity
Summary: Bender and Fry receive a call early one July morning. They're not gonna like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few days after the events of "Hot and Humid", after Bender takes Fry in but before Bender's parents come home.

Bender awoke to the sound of the phone ringing in the next room. 

Fry turned over, eyes heavy with sleep, and, kissing Bender’s forehead, murmured a tired “I’ll get it” as he slid out of the warm cocoon they had made with blankets and the heat of their bodies. Bender nodded thankfully, and as soon as Fry was out of bed, having taken one of their blankets with him, he shuffled out the bedroom door.

Bender began to fall back into a peaceful sleep just as Fry gave a tired but cordial “hello, Rodriguez residence”, but he opened his weary eyes as he heard his boyfriend’s voice go slightly tense and off pitch.

“Why are you calling here? How did you get this number?” Bender sat up in the tangle of sheets, smoothing back his dark brown hair back with one hand. He rubbed his eyes until he was awake, and he promptly slid out of their bed, striding to the front room where Fry was standing.

Fry was standing with his back turned to Bender, his body language apprehensive and his fist clenched around the telephone cord nervously. Bender slid up behind him, wrapping his thick arms around his waist and resting his chin on Fry’s right shoulder.

“Who is it?” he whispered into his ear, pressing a tender kiss to his freckled neck. He felt Fry shake his head, and rest his free hand on Bender’s arm, still loosely coiled around his waist. 

It was only then he noticed how much Fry was shaking.

“Please…” he muttered. Bender didn’t miss the way Fry’s voice broke. “Dad, don’t say that…” 

Bender’s breath caught, and he felt rage welling up inside him.

It was bad enough that Fry’s parents had kicked him out of his own home, but they couldn’t even leave well enough alone and properly cut things off; they had to continue to harass and berate him and twist the knife they had force through his still beating heart until he begged for death. He could feel Fry tremble in his arms as a growl welled up in his throat. 

“Dad, I…I love him,” Fry mumbled, gripping the phone forcefully. Bender leaned in, whispering,

“Just hang up. You don’t owe him your time after what they did to you,” Fry shook his head, covering the receiving end of the telephone with his hand and craning his neck to face Bender.

“Bender, they’re still my parents,” he insisted. He pulled the phone back up to his ear. “No sir, I wasn’t-” Bender could hear the sounds of shouting, even from his position away from the phone, and he felt Fry tense up. “Don’t you-” He paused. “Don’t you dare fucking say that about him!” he burst out. Fry pulled out of Bender’s arms, back rigid and hands shaking in his rage. “He took me in without a second thought! He’s my best friend, and I love him, and you can’t take this away from me!” Bender felt his mouth fell open; Fry seldom raised his voice, preferring a passive demeanor to make things easier, and he never yelled at his parents.

“No, you know what? I am so fucking tired of your bullshit, dad. It’s like…it’s not enough for you to have the last word; you gotta have the whole damn conversation! I’ve spent years putting up with your shit, and I’m fucking done. Call me a fag, kick me out, disown me, whatever, but you will not, and I mean you will not say a fucking word against Bender! He’s a million times more supportive than you ever were!” Fry shook as he ranted, and Bender grabbed the phone out of his hand, bringing it close to his face and speaking into it.

“Don’t call here again,” he commanded harshly. And without another word, he turned on his heel to the telephone mount and slammed the phone back into its receiver.

Bender stood in silence for a few seconds, his head bowed in thought, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Fry, who was staring at him in adoration, pupils still blown wide with adrenaline. They were frozen like this for about ten seconds, until Fry pulled him into a tight, familiar embrace.

“I’m touched you, uh, stood up for me,” Bender mumbled into his neck. “You didn’t have to say all those things,” Fry pulled back slightly, his face painted with all the colors of his bliss. 

“Of course I did. As far as I’m concerned, you’re family, Bender, more than my parents and brother ever were,” And Fry said this with such conviction, Bender knew he really meant it, and it felt as though his heart had stopped.

For once, he finally believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions in the comments! I'd really love feedback from you guys about where you want this to go in the future :)


End file.
